


Nobody Sleeps (Nessum Dorma)

by Jane St Clair (3jane)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3jane/pseuds/Jane%20St%20Clair





	Nobody Sleeps (Nessum Dorma)

Xander asked him once how he could like opera, so Andrew had to explain about Faust, and high drama, and eventually Xander said, "Right."

 

Because, really, Andrew sort of wishes his life could be an opera. He's given up on starring in his own film. Most of the time, he's not even starring in the movie of his own life, and he's getting to like that. But he likes how opera's about human weakness, because that's something Andrew knows a bit about, and even if he's not starring in this current opera, he's still part of it.

 

He might not be the hero, but he's the summoner. Demons come and talk to him, and he's met his own version of Mephistopheles. He wondered, for a while, which one of the Slayers was going to be his Gretchen, but then he remembers that his Gretchen was Warren, and how that turned out.

 

When they have to go up to Florence, Xander goes to an opera with him. He grins at Andrew from time to time, turning towards him so they can make eye contact.

 

It's snowing in the Apennines. They wind up pulled off the road, in the parking lot of a hotel. And it's not like he can sing, but Xander still whispers *nessum dorma* in a long, slow growl that carries across the roof of the car, and Andrew can feel it run all up his spine.

 


End file.
